


Light As A Flame

by Jayleen



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleen/pseuds/Jayleen
Summary: When Sabrina was disturbed by Caliban one night, she was sure that things would be messy. But the prince of hell came with an offer that could not be resisted. The life of Sabrina's loved ones in return for Caliban's freedom.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Caliban
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Light As A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, firstly, English is not my native language so please feel free to point my mistakes. :3
> 
> I love this ship and I hope that you will enjoy the story. See you in comments. ~

On a spring night in Greendale, Spellman’s home had an unexpected visitor.

Hey." Said the prince of hell.

Sabrina shifted uneasily in her bed. She was nudged on the side of her bed by a person. Judging by his strength, he was a very strong person. Still, the girl resisted to keep sleeping.

'' It's time to wake up from beauty sleep, princess. Or should I say queen? "Caliban's mocking tone scratched the girl's ear.

Caliban?

Sabrina opened her eyes immediately. She did not expect this, sat up quickly on her bed and looked at the blond man. Caliban was smiling as usual while the girl's eyebrows were frowning.

''How did you come here? You are trapped in a stone. It's impossible for you to be here. '' Lucifer and Lilith couldn't have taken him off.

'’I have methods belong to myself,'’ said Caliban, mixing his hair with his hand. '’I'm not really here. I need your help. You need my help too. "

Sabrina threw the quilt nervously and got up from the bed. She didn't want to deal with hell issues or stupid prince of hell. This was now the job of her magical twin.

"I never help you and I don't need your help. Go back to the rock that you belong to. Caliban closed her mouth just as she'd muttered a spell just to send him away, and Sabrina was unable to react in surprise for a moment.

It would take a lot of power to make physical contact during astral travel. She could even feel the warmth of his hand. And the other hand held her waist. Maybe she was underestimating the man. In any way, she did not intend to do anything for him. As she made the move to push Caliban, the man tightened his grip.

''Listen to me. I know how you can put the entire coven back together. We can bring back witches and warlock killed by Blackwood. But first you have to get me out of here.  
The girl's first move was to push Caliban over.

''You are lying. No such thing is possible. '' Said angrily. If it were possible, her aunts or anyone would have an idea about it.

''Possible. It is just very rare and quite difficult to bring a lot of people. But not impossible. We must convince Hades, one of the ancient gods. I'm sure nobody told you about it. " Sabrina wanted to slap his face, but she wanted more to understand what she had heard.

“Saving people with a help from a pagan god?” Sabrina said with disdain. '' We were dying because of the pagans. I doubt that their god will be better. I also can't imagine what I could offer the god of death to bring back dozens of people. "

"It's simple." Said Caliban. ‘’We will give him Rasputin’'. He escaped from death for years, stoled many of the underground souls. Hades is very angry with him. You can deliver him to Hades and exchange them for the souls you want. Maybe even your parent’s. "

"It's impossible." Said Sabrina once more. Or was it not? Nobody told her about it.

"Yes, it's impossible to say it is simple. But it is possible to accomplish this task. I know where Rasputin is hiding and the spirits he stole. I help you catch him and make a deal with Hades. Try to make more sense than the other Sabrina. "

This means he had noticed. Her twin could not have escaped the care of someone like Caliban. 

"Did you offer her the same thing? And of course she did not agree. "It was normal not to accept such a crazy thing.

"I think he just doesn’t care. Much more emotionless than you. I don't think she cares about what happened to the witches, she just cares about her kingdom. ''

"We are the same person -" "Sabrina tried to intervene.

'' But as long as you both exist, you cannot be exactly the same. Some things have already changed. Wait and see. Still, this is a one-time offer. Search it. You'll see I'm telling the truth, princess. "

Sabrina looked at Caliban's blue eyes. She never trusted this man. But could he be telling the truth? Was it possible to bring her coven and parents from the world of the dead?

"This prison is adsorbing me. You have a chance to save your loved ones, Sabrina. Be quick. ”Caliban said, giving the girl a smile again. "I liked your pajamas by the way," he disappeared a second after adding it.

Sabrina just got stuck. Then she did the first thing she could do.

She started running to talk to Ambrose.


End file.
